Natsu's Future
by obsessedwithnalu
Summary: My submissions for the nalu lovefest 2015, mostly told in Natsu's perspective and mostly taking place at some future time in Natsu and Lucy's relationship.
1. honeymoon

**Prompt: Honeymoon**

 **Title: Angel**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail; we'll leave the telling of the real story to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Lucy, what's taking so long?" Natsu whined, thumping his head against the closed bathroom door in frustration. "You've been in there for hours!"

Inside the bathroom, Lucy rolled her eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh. Leave it to Natsu to totally exaggerate the situation. Sure, she had been in there for a while, but there was no way it had been _hours_. It had most likely only been ten minutes. Twenty minutes, tops. And that's including the time it took her to touch up her make-up and brush her hair and teeth.

Natsu just had no patience at all.

As Lucy stood in front of the mirror, adjusting her attire while simultaneously trying to tune out Natsu and psych herself up for what she was about to do, there was another thud against the door.

"Really, Lucy, what are you doing in there? I wanna do things with my new wife.

"Or maybe I should say _to_ my new wife." Natsu added in an undertone, his voice low and husky.

Lucy felt her face flushing at his words. It never ceased to amaze her how whenever she blushed nowadays, it was most often from something Natsu said instead of did. Being naked with him in private was fine, she could now handle most of his public displays of affection, but whenever he voiced his sexual wants she became a blushy mess. She fanned her face and willed herself to get under control. Natsu had once mentioned a partiality to her in red, but she was sure he meant her clothes, not her face.

Speaking of clothes, a quick glance at them and hence 'what she had been doing' made her face heat up even more than before. Would Natsu like it? Or would he laugh at her attempt at being sexy? Although she'd had a lot more success at it lately, she couldn't help but remember how often her seduction strategies had failed in the past. Natsu never was one to be affected much by anyone's appearance, including hers—he'd always made it a point to let her know that he liked her for who she was, not what she looked like. Still, it was always an ego boost on those few occasions where Natsu genuinely did seem to appreciate her looks.

She so desperately wanted this to be one of those times.

"Um, do you remember how I told you that all of my spirits held a special bachelorette party for me?" Lucy questioned through the door.

"...Yeah, didn't Loke try to bring you to the spirit world for that?" Lucy swore she could hear the frown in his voice.

It was true, Loke did initially try to bring here there. She was sure that her missing her wedding due to the time difference wouldn't have upset the lion spirit in the least. Luckily, some of her other spirits had disagreed and had saved her from that particular fate.

"That aside, they did it because they had presents they really wanted to give me." _Embarrassing and inappropriate one_ s she said to herself.

"Presents?" Natsu asked, obviously interested now. "You didn't tell me about that, Lucy."

"Yeah, well, they made me promise to specifically wait to use them during the honeymoon." What she didn't add was that it was either promise to use them then or else her spirits would be showing up to _make_ her use them.

"So, don't...don't get all weird about this, but we're using Loke's present tonight." she continued. "It was sort of a compromise to keep him from kidnapping me or objecting at the wedding."

Natsu really did frown at that. When he had started dating Lucy, Loke had tried his best to make things difficult for Natsu. He'd give her presents out of the blue or show up on their dates, sometimes even enlisting the help of Lucy's other spirits. At first it drove him a little crazy because he _absolutely knew_ that Loke didn't really want to date Lucy himself, no matter what the leader of the Zodiac said to the contrary. The best answer he could ever come up with was that Loke had been testing him—making sure that Natsu was in it for the long haul. He could see why that might be so—as Lucy's boyfriend, and now husband, her spirits were almost as much a part of his life as they were hers. They just wanted to be sure that the man in Lucy's life was someone who was committed to every part of her.

Natsu certainly was at that.

"Okay, Lucy, but why do you have to be in the bathroom for that? We could just be using your present now instead of you doing whatever you're doing in there." He let out a short laugh. "You're the one being weird, Lucy."

Lucy almost _almost_ stormed out of there to call him an idiot. Instead, she took a moment to center herself; the effect she was going for would definitely be ruined if she let herself get annoyed.

"I'm wearing his present. _On_ my body. That's why, Natsu."

"Oh." came his quiet response a moment later. "Can I see then?"

Steeling herself, she replied not with words, but by finally unlocking and slowly pushing open the bathroom door.

What Natsu saw left him speechless.

Lucy was all in white, but unlike the wedding dress she was in earlier, there was no way in hell he'd ever want all their friends and family to see the outfit she was currently wearing. By the cute little blush adorning her cheeks, it looked like she felt the same way, her feelings probably coming from embarrassment unlike his ones of possessiveness.

The "outfit" consisted of a very short, very see-through dress, or at least that's what his uninformed mind thought of it as. The highly visible underwear underneath looked lacy and even tinier than her usual fare. Thigh-high stockings and strappy heels completed the look.

He knew now that Lucy had been worried about his reaction to another man buying her sexy underwear. Should he be mad about that? Perhaps...but at the moment all he could think about was that Lucy looked good enough to eat and that he was the only lucky bastard that would get to see it.

In fact, on the whole, he liked Loke even more for this; Natsu saw Lucy's new underwear as more of a present for himself. Perhaps this was also a sort of apology to Natsu for being an annoying ass for so long. He'd have to seriously thank the perverted lion spirit later.

Then Lucy did something to make the lingerie she was wearing even better, if that could be believed. She had brushed one of her ears with a fingertip and instantly wings seemed to sprout from her back and a shining golden circle appeared above her head.

"There, that how it's supposed to look." she quietly said, looking at him shyly.

"Is that...is that a halo? How does that work?" he asked, coming closer to get a better look.

"There's a lacrima in this earring." Lucy touched her ear again, making the wings and halo disappear. "It makes a projection when I touch it." Another touch and the wings and halo were back.

"Do you...like it?" Lucy asked, biting her bottom lip and blushing fiercely.

"Do I like it?" Natsu decided he best let her know exactly how he felt about it, and that meant showing her. In a flash, he had gathered her close to him, pressing her nearly naked body into his own still-clothed one. Lucy gasped when the contact between them brought to light his already well-established hard-on. "Can you feel how fired up I am, Lucy?" he murmured hotly in her ear.

Being so close to her neck already, Natsu took the opportunity to place his lips upon it, relishing the taste of her skin as he nibbled and sucked. His hands drifted down the length of Lucy's back, slipping under the bottom of the "dress" she was wearing to rest his palms on her glorious ass cheeks. Small breathy moans escaped Lucy as Natsu continued kissing her neck, squeezing her behind and grinding his growing erection into her.

Although what Natsu was doing to her neck was causing pleasant sensations all throughout her body, what Lucy really craved was his lips on hers. Pulling him away from his current fixation, Lucy was quick to capture his lips with her own. Natsu smiled against her mouth, her earnestness was a big turn-on.

Tangling her fingers in her husband's rose-colored hair, Lucy kissed Natsu, putting all the passion she felt for the man before her into it. Deepening the kiss, Natsu licked lightly at the seam of his wife's lips, parting them for tongue to meet tongue. For a time both husband and wife stood there, savoring the taste and feel of lips, teeth, and tongue.

As the kiss grew even more impassioned, the grinding of Natsu's pelvis against Lucy's grew as well. For Lucy, it was causing an ache in her nether regions that was beginning to make her feel desperate for even closer contact. Lifting one leg to wrap around Natsu's thigh, she angled her body upwards and was pleased with the results; Natsu's clothed member could rub against her heated core with even better precision now.

At this action, Natsu's eyes popped open. The parting of Lucy's legs had released a large amount of the scent of her arousal—and it smelled absolutely fucking delicious to him. It awakened that primal part of him, the part that demanded what only Lucy could satisfy.

With a low groan, he quickly wrapped both her legs around his waist and began to walk towards the bed. Once there, he slowly lowered his lovely wife onto it, finding himself amazed when the wings she was wearing made an impression in the bedding. Removing a hand from one of her thighs, he reached out to touch one to find it felt very much real—it was feathery, like Happy's or a bird's wings.

Lucy broke the kiss with a small groan of discomfort and looked hazily at him, lust still apparent in her gaze.

"You okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just these wings. They're digging into my back. Let me just..." Lucy moved her hand towards her ear, only for it to be caught quickly in Natsu's own before it got there.

"No, leave them." Natsu said, blushing slightly. "I...I like them."

Lucy looked at him, eyes widening in surprise for a moment, only for her expression to soon change to one of understanding. She should have known, of course he'd like something like this, she should have expected no less from the man who would keep her maid costume from their first official mission.

"Here." he said, moving off her and helping her up till she was sitting along the edge of the bed. "Better?"

Lucy nodded, smiling at him in adoration. It touched her how caring of her comfort he could be.

Kneeling in front of her, Natsu cupped both her cheeks in his hands, leaning in for another searing kiss. Soon, both sets of hands drifted downwards to each other's chests, Natsu enjoying the weight of her breasts in his hands and the feel of Lucy's pert nipples through the thin silky fabric of her lingerie.

Meanwhile, Lucy had divested Natsu of his ever-present scarf and was now working at undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. In her opinion, he had been clothed for far too long already today. When Lucy had finally finished with the last button, Natsu paused for a moment in his teasing of Lucy's nipples, first giving one a small pinch, earning himself a gasp from Lucy. The dress shirt, he worked off no problem, but when it came to the undershirt, he had to break the kiss before lifting it over his head and tossing it to the far side of the room.

Instead of going back to where they left off, he contemplated Lucy for a moment. Finally seeming to come to a decision, Natsu acted quickly, first by switching off Lucy's earring lacrima. Before she knew it, Natsu had also stripped off her chemise and bra, leaving her in only panties, stockings, and heels. Surprised at how quickly he had managed it (it really was impressive to her how good he had gotten at undressing her without resorting to burning her clothes), she stared wide-eyed at him until he reached up to reactivate the lacrima again.

"Better." he said, his voice husky and his eyes full of admiration.

Now with her breasts free of their confines, he was truly able to enjoy them fully. One of her bountiful mounds Natsu held within his calloused hand, the forefinger and thumb of which pinched and rolled her nipple between them. His mouth went to the other breast, lathing the pretty pink bud with his tongue. Lucy dug her fingers into Natsu's hair again, moaning softly as his licking turned into alternately sucking on and tugging on the nipple between his teeth.

Lucy's aroused scent was now back in full force; it was almost driving Natsu mad. It was times like these that he was glad to be human, to have self-control over his actions. Otherwise, he would've been tempted to take Lucy right then and there, whether she was completely ready for it or not. He didn't think he would be able to forgive himself if he ever hurt Lucy in that way.

Moving up to kiss her again, his one hand continued its attention on her ample bosom. The other, which had been resting on the bed, now trailed up and down her thigh, sometimes playing with the string of her bikini-style panties. Soon his fingers found themselves caressing her fabric-covered cleft, her panties slightly damp from sexual excitement. Natsu pushed them to the side, exposing the soft blonde curls there to his fingers.

Lucy was already quite wet with desire, the fingers Natsu touched her moist folds with quickly becoming covered in her warm wetness. Her slit felt so warm and slippery, his fingers glided easily among her labia. When he finally inserted a finger into her moist heat, it entered effortlessly. He pumped one finger in and out of her opening, the thumb of that hand at the same time rubbing the sensitive little button at the top, producing more of Lucy's fragrant arousal.

Lucy was letting out small whimpers and moans between kisses, her hips moving to match Natsu's hand. Natsu let out some grunts and groans of his own as Lucy's excited state made him ever aware of his own feelings. His pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable; he needed to release the dragon within soon.

"Natsu, I want...more." Lucy breathed, letting out a little whine when Natsu gave her clitoris a little flick.

"I hear ya loud and clear, Lucy." Natsu replied, grinning against her mouth when the removal of his hands from their previous occupations caused Lucy to whine again. There was nothing for it; he needed them to undo his pants. Of course, he could've burned his pants off without feeling bad for their loss. However, he didn't want to accidentally destroy Lucy's new lingerie; he wanted Lucy to wear it again someday soon.

When Natsu stood to fully remove his pants and boxers, Lucy gave his form an appreciatory glance. He was all long, lean muscle, the result of years of training. Every scar on his nude body looked beautiful to her, a testament to his strength and will to live.

His cock finally freed, it jutted out proudly, a small bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip. When Natsu noticed Lucy eyeing his goods with lust in her eyes, he couldn't help but want to play around with her. He tensed his muscles, making his dick bob and twitch. Lucy smiled at the action.

With a mischievous smile on his own face, Natsu then launched himself up and over the busty blonde. When he landed on the bed, Lucy let out an undignified squawk as her body was almost tossed out of it from the bounce-back. Natsu let out a guffaw at the noise and her surprised expression.

Chuckling to himself, he gathered his wife in his arms before she had time to protest. He gave her an affectionate squeeze, the blonde reciprocated by tickling his side, freeing herself.

Climbing on top of her husband so that she was now straddling him, Lucy grasped both sides of his rib cage, preparing herself for a possible tickle war.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aw Lucy, don't be mad. You know I just like having fun with ya." Natsu said as he brushed a stray hair off Lucy's face. His hands then went to lay on her hips; he reveled in the smoothness of her skin.

"Natsu, you-" Lucy began, but was cut off when Natsu pushed her hips against his, sliding her still uncovered vulva along his hardened length. Both of them sighed in pleasure at the contact.

Natsu guided her along him again, groaning at the sensation. Again, he ground into her, Lucy meeting him on her own this time. He was rock hard by this time and by the wetness coming from Lucy, it looked like she was ready too.

Lucy's hips came up off him, and Natsu took the opportunity to grab his member in one hand, maneuvering it into Lucy's wet heat. Lucy's tightness enveloped him, surrounding his cock in her warmth. He thrusted upwards, smiling when Lucy let out a mewl of pleasure.

With every thrust, Natsu's own pleasure was building more and more. He wished it could go on forever like this, it was so good. Not for the first time today did he silently thank whatever god brought Lucy into his life. He was such a lucky guy to have her, especially after all the shit they had to go through to get to this point. She really was a blessing to him, an angel sent from heaven itself.

An angel.

Natsu looked at his wife's face. The expression she wore was blissful; her joy in their love-making apparent. The golden halo above her head shined, making Lucy look ethereally beautiful. The wings just added to the picture, giving her an otherworldly sense of beauty.

"Praise you, my angel." Natsu said, the words coming out in a hoarse whisper.

Lucy looked at him questioningly, not catching what he had said.

"Praise you, Lucy, my angel, my goddess!" Natsu said, louder this time, never breaking eye contact with the love of his life.

Lucy smiled warmly at him, her eyes shined with dampness. She leaned over the capture the lips of the best man she ever would know, the one she owed so much to and loved with all her heart.

The kiss was electrifying, sending both husband and wife over the edge into climax, the couple moaning from the intense sensations.

Lucy slumped on top of her husbands sculpted chest, spent for the moment. They lay there for some time, coming down from their high, both caressing whatever skin of their partner was nearby.

After a few minutes spent like that, Lucy turned off the lacrima in her earring, making the wings and halo disappear. Moving off of Natsu, Lucy cuddled up next to her husband, enjoying the warmth of his bare skin and the smell of his male scent as she lay her head on his chest.

While Lucy lay there, she played over the events of the day in her head, parceling out what she would be writing in her daily letter to her parents and what could be used for material for a book. Meanwhile, Natsu's mind had traveled in a very different direction. He was thinking over how perfect Loke's present had been. It had suited Lucy perfectly and had made the sex extra amazing.

Then like a bolt of lightning, it suddenly dawned upon him, Lucy had said that all of her spirits had given her a present at that bachelorette party. Would that mean that her other spirits had given her lingerie as well? Even ones like Capricorn and Sagittarius?

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said, jostling Lucy out of her reverie. "Can we...uh...try Virgo's present next?"


	2. laughter

**Prompt: Laughter**

 **Title: Mira's Sees Too Much**

 **So, I wrote a hundred word drabble called 'Mirajane Snaps' quite some time ago. The events of this story are a prequel of sorts to that one. It's what I imagined being the impetus for Mirajane acting the way she did.**

* * *

As Mirajane walked back to the guild, arms laden with the groceries she needed for the day, she whistled a happy little tune; the day demanded it. The weather was fine and clear, her siblings and friends were healthy and happy, and best of all love was in the air.

Her favorite couples-to-be had been especially flirty lately, always sitting by and talking to one another. Just this morning, she had witnessed Gajeel and Levy cozily enjoying a book together. Okay, sure, technically only Levy had been reading the book, and Gajeel was just sitting next to her while they both ate breakfast. But when a little bit of food landed on Levy's chin and went unnoticed by her in her distraction, who was there to offer to wipe it off? That's right, Gajeel. Of course, the effect was ruined a little bit when Levy took the napkin from him and did it herself, then went straight back to her book. It was still a cute scene to her though, dammit!

Then there was Gray and Juvia, always good fun to watch. Juvia had been trying her best to get Gray to go on a mission with her, and to no one's real surprise he had agreed. Here's where Mirajane stepped in, offering a special mission she had tucked away, one looking for attractive people that were already a couple or could act like one to star in some advertising for a chain of hotels. Juvia had had hearts in her eyes thinking on it and even Gray seemed okay about it, him rationalizing it was just acting after all...that is he was okay with it until he read the flier and announced that he couldn't possibly go there. The hotel in question had banned Gray from ever setting foot inside their premises again after an unfortunate stripping incident involving some very important politicians and local businessmen.

It's safe to say that Mirajane was more than a little disappointed when they just ended up picking a mission to defeat some monsters terrorizing a nearby village.

And the mission she had painstakingly saved? Relinquished to Alzack and Bisca, who were beyond excited to have a mission that little Asuka could come along with.

It's okay though! Her favorite future-couple-who-were-so-close-they-were-practically-a-couple-already was due to come back from their mission today and she was positive that they'd stop into the guild to catch a bite to eat. Lucy especially liked eating Mirajane's cooking after a tiring mission, not usually having the energy to cook for herself, and everyone knew Natsu always liked to eat with his blonde partner whenever possible.

As she walked, she mused that if she played her cards right, maybe she could convince them to have their meal at that new restaurant in town—like as in a real date.

Not that she didn't enjoy their company or cooking for them herself, she just thought that those two totally needed to admit their feelings already, date, kiss, and then get married and have thirty-three adorable babies. Mira's imagination went into overdrive wondering what food she would be serving at their reception and which of their children would be her personal godchild.

So preoccupied with her thoughts and future plans was Mira that when she finally entered the guild, she walked right on past the couple in question who were staring directly into each other's eyes, and without a second glance headed to the storage room to put away her groceries.

She had put away the contents of the first bag when her brain finally caught up with what her eyes had witnessed. As soon as that happened, she sprang up from where she was and rushed back to the bar to make sure she hadn't been seeing things.

Her eyes weren't playing tricks—Natsu and Lucy definitely were there; they were occupying a couple of stools by the bar as they stared smilingly at each other.

Her sister Lisanna was also nearby, sitting on a stool a few seats from Lucy, snacking on carrot sticks and working on what looked like a crossword puzzle, not paying much attention to the proceedings. Happy sat on a seat in between the two girls, already chewing on a huge fish, not reacting to the events at all either.

It was a very odd sight to her. Natsu and Lucy looked to her to be openly flirting with one another and yet the people sitting so close to them weren't making a big deal about it.

Slipping behind the bar, Mirajane addressed her sister sweetly. "What's going on?"

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna said, looking up, her face brightening. "How was shopping? Do you need any help?"

Mira shook her head at her sister's query. "What are they doing?" she asked, inclining her head towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh. They're just having a staring contest. First one who looks away or laughs has to buy the winner lunch." Lisanna gave a disbelieving shake of her head. "Natsu told some truly _dreadful_ jokes to get Lucy to laugh..."

"Oi! They weren't that bad!" Natsu interjected, keeping his eyes focused on his blonde partner's.

"I didn't laugh, did I?" Lucy stated simply, making the dragon-slayer before her frown.

" _I didn't laugh either."_ Lisanna silently mouthed to her sister.

"They were awful, Natsu." Happy said after swallowing a mouth-full of fish, totally unaware of Natsu's frown deepening. "Why didn't you use any of your better jokes?"

"Lucy's already heard them." Natsu pouted. "She'd know all the punchlines already."

Happy shrugged. "Ah well, at least Lucy's attempt was worse." he reasoned, as blissfully unaware of the annoyed face Lucy was now wearing as he had been of Natsu's.

"Lucy tried snapping her fingers and waving her hand close to Natsu's face, but that had no effect at all." Lisanna explained. "You've been training your reflexes, haven't you, Natsu?"

"Yep, sometimes ya gotta block out all the distractions. Stay focused in the face of your enemy." Natsu smirked at Lucy.

Lucy stuck out her tongue at Natsu. "I'm still going to win. Just you wait."

"Now they're gonna change up their tactics." Lisanna announced to her sister. She then took a food order form from the bar and began writing on it, showing it to Mirajane when she was done.

It read: _Natsu—funny faces. Lucy—distraction._

Sure enough, soon Natsu was pulling his facial features in strange and amusing ways in an attempt to make his partner laugh while Lucy tried to bring Natsu's attention to other things in the room (Gray, Erza, a small brawl one could hear in the background, the smell coming from other guild members' dinners as they sat only a few feet away).

"You should've made a real bet for that." Mira commented dryly. Lisanna shrugged, smiling.

It went on like that for a while, Natsu making all the silliest faces he could at the celestial mage, Lucy keeping herself impressively in control and only cracking a smile at his attempts. To be fair, Lucy wasn't having much more success, every attempt to get Natsu to look away failing completely.

Suddenly Natsu's stomach let out a loud growl, signaling just how over long they had been at their game.

Lucy smirked. "Give up, Natsu. Then you can eat. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Hell no, I ain't giving up. It's gonna be a whole lot nicer when it's _you_ buying _me_ lunch."

"Pfft. Not going to happen. You're so going down first. I could do this all day." However, the satisfied smile she wore soon turned to a look of embarrassment when her own stomach made a noise of its own—not nearly as loud as Natsu's but still plenty audible.

It was Natsu's turn to smirk now. "All day, eh?"

"S-shut up."

Natsu very nearly lost here, but luckily reined in his merriment before his laughter could burst forth.

As boring as it was to watch them continue their game at times, Mira couldn't help but observe it, secretly hoping that something great would happen. Anyone foolish enough to come up to her at the bar was promptly (and harshly) shooed away towards where Kinana was working.

It went on like this for a while, the two of them not breaking eye contact, their expressions completely serious as the complaints from their stomachs grew steadily louder.

So intent was Mira on her subjects of interest that when Natsu's gut let out a particularly painful-sounding gurgle, she jumped from the resultant words of irritation he voiced.

"Gah! Okay, that's it! I'm ending this!"

Lucy smirked in satisfaction at what she thought was her triumph. However, the look was quickly wiped from her face when instead of looking away, Natsu's hands came up and latched onto her sides, tickling her mercilessly.

The effect was instantaneous. Lucy immediately began to laugh from the rough yet skilled actions of Natsu's fingers.

"Natsu—you—cheater!" Lucy shrieked amongst the giggles pouring forth. Her hands scrabbled to push his hands away, to hit his chest, to end the torture.

Natsu was starting to laugh as well, amused by Lucy's reaction, by how easy and fun it was to have her at his mercy like this.

"Natsu—stop!" she yelled, tears leaking from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"No way, Lucy! This is too much fun!" he cackled.

Mira definitely noticed the fierce glint in Lucy's eyes after these words were uttered. Next thing she knew, Lucy had worked her own hands onto Natsu's sides, digging her fingers into his armpits as she tickled him back.

Natsu now began to howl in laughter as well and tried to squirm away from Lucy's touch. As he tried to pull his body away, Lucy came with it, tumbling off her bar stool, her body colliding with Natsu's.

The tickling immediately ceased as Natsu scrambled to catch Lucy before she completely fell to the floor.

"You okay, Lucy?" he asked with a look of slight worry when the blonde haired girl was finally steady within his arms.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." Lucy stuttered, her gratitude at being saved from a fall apparent in her facial expression.

"N-no problem." Natsu answered, his voice cracking slightly as he looked long and hard into Lucy's slowly blinking eyes.

They stared silently at each other now, and whether their faces were red from their recent exertion or perhaps from this moment they were having now, Mira didn't know. What she did know was that both of them looked unbearably cute together and she cursed herself for not having her camera on her.

Then, just when Mirajane was sure that one of them would pull away from the other and break whatever spell was making them gaze longingly into each other's eyes, Natsu did something she never would've expected.

He kissed Lucy.

The first one was short and simple—just a light touching of lips. Lucy gasped at the contact while Natsu searched for any sign that what he had done was unwelcome. Not receiving any, he proceeded to plant another soft kiss on Lucy's lips, her eyes fluttering closed as she kissed him back.

Natsu grinned against her mouth at Lucy's willingness to participate. His hands shifted, one went to rest on the small of her back, the other at the base of Lucy's skull, threading his fingers through her blonde tresses. Lucy's own hands moved as well, tangling her fingers in the dragon-slayer's pink hair, holding his head close as their kiss deepened.

Mira was very surprised (but also very pleased) by this display, at their level of expertise. Were they already so good at this because they really were meant to be, as if they had finally connected with their destined other half? Or was it because they had been doing this already and in being so lost in the moment, involuntarily let out their little secret? For Lucy's sake, she hoped it was the first option—she was not going to be happy with the celestial mage if she found out she had been dating Natsu on the sly and not telling her.

The kissing of the couple before her intensified, their hands wandering to other places: shoulders, upper arms, necks, backs.

"Oh my!" Mira exclaimed when Natsu suddenly grabbed Lucy's legs right below her ass, hoisting her so that she now straddled his lap as he sat on the bar stool.

" _Mira-nee?"_

Mira fanned herself as she watched the couple's passionate make-out session escalate. One of Natsu's hands had worked itself under Lucy's shirt, which wasn't too surprising in Mira's opinion; it wouldn't be the first time that Natsu gave in to his fascination with Lucy's chest. However, seeing that their blonde summoner was also working at the fastenings of Natsu's jacket in an attempt to remove it certainly was.

It was actually quite shocking how far they were going. She had no idea that Lucy had it in her to be so daring. Lucy had been so shy before whenever Mira brought up any subject of romance, especially so if it involved Natsu. What a change!

" _Mira-nee!"_

" _Mira-san?"_

The sounds coming from them were so deliciously indecent. Their wet lips smacked loudly as they crashed their mouths together over and over again. Lucy let out little mewls of pleasure at Natsu's touch, at whenever she shifted and pressed herself more firmly into his lap. Natsu would hiss and grunt at these times too, pushing her hips down to meet his.

Natsu stood up, Lucy's legs wrapped firmly around his waist, their kissing reaching a fever pitch.

" _Oi, Mira!"_

Natsu leaned Lucy backwards over the bar counter, covering her with his own body. He moved from Lucy's mouth to her neck, sucking hard on the skin there, making Lucy moan loudly.

While he kissed, nibbled, and licked her neck, with one hand Natsu began to fiddle with his belt, surely in an attempt to take it off. Lucy's own hands went to help.

"No, Natsu, Lucy! Not on the bar!" Mira exclaimed, mostly out of duty to the guild. She was, of course, quite enjoying the show.

"MIRA-NEE!"

Mira tore herself away, coming face to face with the concerned visage of her little sister.

"Are you okay, Mira-nee?"

"Yeah..." she replied, looking questioningly at Lisanna. "It's just..." It suddenly seemed very strange to her that Lisanna was sitting here so calmly, looking at _her_ in concern of all things, while being seated so close to the pair almost having sex nearby. Mira looked over to Natsu and Lucy again, only to see that the couple in question was no longer in the process of doing the horizontal tango on her bar counter. Instead they were both looking in concern at her as well.

"Mira? You okay?"

"Yeah, Mira, what didn't you want me and Lucy to do on the bar?"

Mira regarded Natsu and Lucy. Both looked totally normal, no flushed faces, no kiss-swollen lips, every hair and article of clothing perfectly in place.

What the heck happened?

"You kind of spaced out there for a while, Mira-nee." her sister answered, as if reading her mind. "You're back now?"

Happy giggled, still munching on his fish, most of it gone by now. "Mira took a vacation, Juvia-style!"

And then it came to her.

What had really happened.

Of course they didn't kiss and almost have sex in the guild! She had just been so disappointed after the events of Lucy stumbling onto Natsu and her thereafter pushing herself away in her embarrassment that Mira's mind decided to play out the story as _she_ thought it should've happened.

"So you two didn't kiss?" Mira asked, pointing her finger back and forth between the duo.

"What!" Lucy screeched, her face beet red at the thought. "No! We most certainly did not!"

Natsu's cheeks wore a very uncharacteristic pink hue. "Mira...no...I..." he stammered. "Wha—what are you talkin' about?"

Mira stared at the now nervously laughing dragon-slayer before her.

"Can you make our food now, Mira? Heh-heh. We're kinda like, starving over here." he said, gesturing between himself and his pretty blonde partner.

In Mira's mind there was only one thing left to do.

She transformed. Her Sitri Satan Soul would do quite nicely.

"Oh no, I won't be doing that until you do something for me." Mira answered, her voice low and menacing.

Natsu and Lucy never stood a chance.


	3. feed my desire

**Prompt: Feed my desire**

 **Title: Everything's Better With Bacon**

* * *

It had been a rough day.

Natsu was finally getting back from one of the most pain-in-the-ass jobs he had ever had the misfortune to do in his entire life.

It was especially disappointing because when he picked the job off the request board, it had looked so promising. The job was located in an area well-known for being heavily populated by monsters, the advertising on the flier offered a huge sum of money, and the wording was such that whoever sent in the job seemed absolutely _desperate_ for help. In essence, it looked nice and dangerous—just the kind of job he loved.

And what did it end up being?

Goats.

That's right, he had just spent the whole day rounding up someone's herd of pure-blood prize-winning racing goats.

They really lived up to their name cause those buggers were certainly fast enough for racing. He, along with Erza and Gray had spent hours chasing them down and capturing them. Happy had gone with on the mission as well, but wasn't much help after one of the goats caught Natsu unawares and headbutted him square in the ass, pushing him face first into a small pond. His blue exceed partner had practically spent the rest of the mission breaking into hysterics whenever he saw the dragon-slayer.

He really wished that Lucy had gone with. With her varied keys, she could've set traps to contain the goats in no time. The few traps he set on his own, made by knocking down trees and making a fenced-in area, didn't always work. The goats evaded his attempts to herd them, often running in the away from the trap at the last second. He finally gave it up when one of them almost got crushed by a falling tree; he didn't want to accidentally kill one of them and forfeit his pay. Erza had to go easy on her magic as well, but at least she was able to scare a couple of goats into submission. Mostly they had depended on Gray slowing them down with his ice. However, Natsu was nowhere near as adept at ice skating as the ice devil slayer; he could still feel every small bruise from falling as well as the large one from the headbutting.

It really was unfortunate that Lucy had been unable to go.

But, you just can't bring your four-months pregnant wife with you on what you thought was going to be a dangerous mission. No one was willing to do that.

It was an exciting time for them, preparing to be parents for the first time. Getting everything ready had been very time consuming and also very expensive, which explained why he had been so eager to take the mission in the first place. With Lucy not able to take the more dangerous jobs—and thus the more high-paying jobs—it left Natsu to pick up the pace to provide for their growing family.

Although Natsu was happy to do so (he loved being someone that Happy, Lucy, and any future children could depend on) it also meant that he got to experience crappy days like today had been.

Even after the job was done, another kind of hell began for him. That had been the two torturous hours that he had to endure on the train ride back home. He had especially missed Lucy then; she was the only one he could count on to comfort him as he suffered through his motion sickness. Instead, he moaned his distress as everyone else tried to ignore him, Happy even going as far as shushing Natsu when he talked on the communication lacrima, laughingly retelling Natsu's fall into the pond, to both Charle and Lucy.

Now, finally off that hell ride, he was going home at last.

As soon as he exited the train, he and Happy had parted ways, the blue exceed explaining that Lucy specifically requested some alone time with her husband and father of her child. Happy said he was only too happy to comply, offering it as a form of apology for laughing at Natsu so often during the day. Natsu thought it more likely that Happy did so because there was someone (a white-furred exceed someone) that Happy would rather see than Lucy.

Whatever the reason, the exceed and dragon-slayer went in different directions, one heading towards the guild, the other towards his home and wife.

Natsu opened his front door, happy to finally be home. It smelled great inside, like Lucy had recently been cooking meat—bacon to be exact. It was dark and quiet; he wondered if Lucy had fallen asleep. Even in these first few months of her pregnancy, he noticed that she had been tiring easier, often going to bed early and taking naps during the day.

"Lucy?" he called. "You home?"

"In he~re." she answered in a sing-song voice from the direction of their bedroom.

Smiling, he headed towards her, shedding his backpack, sandals, and jacket as he walked. He was looking forward to his Lucy time; whether he got a little somethin' somethin' or just got to cuddle with her as they fell asleep didn't matter. It was all good in his book.

He opened his bedroom door to one of the most wonderful sights he had ever seen. About a dozen of his favorite candles littered the room, illuminating the area with their light and making his mouth water from their tasty looking flames. In addition, a small fire burned in the fireplace—from the smell, Lucy had added Maple to the fire—he could pick out its sweet scent.

His eyes were naturally drawn to the centerpiece of the scene—his bed and the person who laid within, the one he had been looking forward to seeing all day.

Lucy was there, not a stitch of clothing adorning her soft and creamy skin. Instead, draped along her body, provocatively covering her best bits were several strips of delicious-looking thick-cut bacon that she apparently had cooked earlier in the day.

Lucy laid on her back, showing off the bacon covering her breasts to best advantage; there was enough of it to make a bra of sorts. She had placed several pieces along her thighs and above her pubic mound, although she left the curly blonde hairs of her pubis undecorated. It was just as well, he'd rather not eat pubic hairs, even if it they were Lucy's. There were several other pieces: on her arms, along her neck, covering her ankles. She had even arranged a few along her belly, emphasizing the small bump signifying her pregnancy.

"Welcome home, honey!" She said, smiling, a playful glint in her eyes. She brought a finger up to her chin, as if in deep thought. "Let's see...would you maybe like some dinner first, or maybe a bath, or maybe, _me_ , first?"

"You. Definitely you." he said with no hesitation at all, voice husky with desire, at the same time rushing to strip off his pants and boxers. He paused in his actions for a moment. "And maybe...a little snack?"

Lucy said nothing at all, just raised her arms to welcome him into her smiling embrace.

His day might have been terrible, but his night sure wouldn't be.

* * *

 **Heavily inspired by volume 23 of the Fairy Tail tankobon. Mira says some great things in the Q & A part at the end. Even if you don't/can't buy the volumes, read them anyway—they have some great extra stuff.**


	4. comfort

**Prompt: Comfort**

 **Title: Lazy day**

 **A/N: Very much a drabble here; I promise that tomorrow's fic will be properly naughty.**

* * *

 _This was the life_ , Natsu thought, snuggling back into the best pillow in the whole world, a.k.a. Lucy's naked chest.

They were just so soft and comfy, with just the right amount of squishy and firm to support his resting head. Then they were covered by Lucy's beautiful, smooth, fragrant-smelling skin—so good to smell and touch and taste. Adding to that was the fact that if he had the inclination, he could, at any time, easily fondle them and suck on her cute little nipples, which more often than not could lead to even better things.

They had actually just finished a session of that particular activity, Natsu having woken up with a persistent boner, perhaps partly due to dreaming about the beautiful woman laying next to him.

Although still somewhat sleepy during it, Lucy had been all for it. It was actually pretty awesome for him having a girlfriend that was up for sex almost every time he asked. As a matter of fact, she could be quite frisky herself, initiating happy-fun-time quite often on her own.

As he buried his head into Lucy's breasts, one of her hands came to rest among his hair, massaging his scalp with her talented fingers. The other hand lay on his shoulder, this one engaged in kneading the muscles there.

He thought he might fall asleep again if she kept this up; it was like her hands had a magical ability to calm him, to comfort him and ease everything bad away.

He supposed it had always been that way. How many times had it been that a touch from her brought him back to his senses, starting with a simple back hug to keep him from hurting himself against Erigor's wall of wind till, well, an event he'd rather not dwell on—his struggle with E.N.D.?

So many times, and he appreciated every last one of them.

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu yawned, the words muffled as he spoke into her ample bosom.

"Mmmm?" Lucy responded. She sounded half-asleep already herself.

"Love you."

"You too." came her sleepy reply.

"Let's stay in bed today. Not go anywhere."

"...Sounds good."

Natsu nosed his face back between her breasts, breathing deeply of her feminine scent. Bringing the hand he had splayed across her stomach down, he softly and slowly caressed her hip.

"Nice...so warm...and comfy." Lucy mumbled before both of them fell fast asleep.


	5. fired up

**Prompt: Fired up**

 **Title: Exploration**

 **A/N: Definite M-rated activities within.**

* * *

Dating was a strange concept to Natsu. Not to say that he didn't understand anything about it. He knew that when you liked someone as more than a friend it was customary to "go out", usually to restaurants and movies or some other place to "get to know each other better". He knew people did it to find that special someone that they wanted to marry and have kids with. Natsu also knew that dating could be a long process, with someone taking years and several dates with many different people before they found the one that fit them.

From the older men of the guild, he learned that dating had a secret private side—there was no shortage of perverts in the guild who liked to brag up their conquests, giving Natsu more than enough detail about what to expect when things moved to the more intimate part of a couple's relationship.

As interesting as those stories were, dating had just never really appealed to him. He'd had more important things to think about, for a long time that was finding Igneel again. Even after he met Lucy and eventually realized that he himself liked her as more than a friend, he was in no hurry to enter into a romantic relationship with her.

At that time, he still had other things he had to finish first. His goal of finding Igneel taken from him suddenly, his goal shifted to defeating Zeref and Acnologia. It was a serious time in his life, not really the time for asking Lucy out, especially when he'd had no idea if Lucy felt the same about him.

After the events of the Dragon King Festival were over and he finally had the knowledge that Lucy loved him as much as he loved her, Natsu was fully prepared to just go ahead and marry her. Why bother with dating Lucy, he reasoned, when he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her anyway?

Knowing Lucy as he did though, he made the effort to give it a try. Lucy seemed to like all that traditional stuff, that being what she was taught as a kid.

It was tough at first, being on his best behavior when they went out, trying to convince Lucy that he was a good bet. It was kind of strange too, considering that most of what they did on these dates of theirs was just the same thing they did before they started going out. Really, the only changes were that Happy wasn't always with them, there was a lot more hand-holding, and he was allowed to kiss Lucy every day.

It had been a couple of months into their relationship, and like most nights after a date, Natsu found himself on Lucy's couch, his girlfriend held within his arms as things started to get a little more heated.

He loved making out with Lucy. Everything about her was soft and warm—her lips, her skin, and especially her breasts. It was nice to finally be able to touch her there, that Lucy was comfortable enough with him that she permitted it. Lately she even went so far as to place his hands there, as if she desired the fondling as much as he did. There were so many times in their past where Natsu ended up touching her chest purely by accident (and admittedly a few times that definitely weren't) that it was like the universe wanted him there. It was great to finally be on the same page.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he needed to go home soon. Lucy's kisses were doing things to him that if left unchecked, would lead to a big, embarrassing problem. She was _way_ too good at exciting him, _firing him up_ in a sexual way; he didn't want to push further in their relationship than what Lucy was comfortable with. He had been letting her lead them, willing to wait until she was ready for the next step.

Natsu broke the kiss and was about to voice his plans, when something in Lucy's expression stopped him. Her eyes seemed sad to him, and by the set of her mouth, he thought she wanted to say something.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

"It's...nothing." she answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Lucy, I know it's not nothing." he said, frowning. "You know you can always tell me anything, right?"

"Well, it's just..." she began, still not meeting his eyes, but by the tell-tale blush coming to her cheeks, Natsu could tell that she wasn't trying to be evasive, but instead was embarrassed by what she was going to say.

"Natsu, do you think I'm...sexy...at all?"

Natsu couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Lucy turned away quickly, hiding her face from him. When he smelled salt in the air, he knew he'd made a mistake. He reined in his amusement, turned Lucy's head to face him and cupping her face in his hands, wiped away the few tears on her face with the pads of his thumbs.

He sighed. "Yes, of course, Lucy."

"Yes?"

"Lucy, you're very sexy to me. No other person has ever fired me up the way you can." He didn't want to go into too much detail. Lucy didn't need to know yet about just how much he wanted to peep on her naked body during their training camp, nor after her fight with Flare. Really, he had no idea why he'd had such a strong urge to do that at the time. More than her body and face, which he already knew was extraordinarily beautiful (he wasn't an idiot, he could tell when a girl was prettier than normal), it was her intelligent mind, her kindness, her love of Fairy Tail, her ability make friends with everyone she met, her sense of fun, in essence her "Lucy-ness" that held his heart captive and made him want her to be his in all ways.

It was kind of funny to him that she was still insecure about how much she attracted him. He thought he'd been quite obvious actually in _showing_ his attraction. But, he supposed since he didn't usually talk about it...maybe Lucy _really_ hadn't known.

"Really?" she asked, brightening.

He nodded, quirking a smile. "You really have no idea how hard it is for me to _not_ pounce on you every time we're together, do you?" Realizing something, his smile faltered for a moment. "Were you...wanting me to?"

Lucy blushed and looked away. "W-well, maybe not _pouncing_ , per say, but I really expected you to make _some_ sort of a move by now."

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it, Lucy." Natsu replied, turning her head to face him again. He heavily believed that direct eye contact was best when he wanted to talk seriously with someone.

"I-I'd like to do some exploring!" She said, the words bursting forth. Lucy then blushed scarlet at her forwardness.

"Exploring? I like that, it's like an adventure! 'Kay Lucy, let's explore! What should we do first?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could start by removing some of our clothes?" Lucy suggested hesitantly.

"I'm keeping my panties on though! I'm not quite ready for that yet!" She quickly added, and Natsu was okay with that. Full sex could wait.

Natsu thought that this would be especially easy on his part. He was used to seeing Lucy's naked body, it having been a weekly occurrence for most of their friendship.

He didn't know why, but for the first time as he watched Lucy undress, he saw her nudity in a completely different light. It wasn't just the same parts that all girls had that he was seeing. Her legs weren't just two limbs that helped her walk and run; he now noticed that they were long and shapely with a pleasant ratio of fat to muscle. He already knew they were strong from her kicks, but now he wondered just how tightly they could wrap around his waist. Her hips and waist no longer looked like everyone else's; now she had the loveliest curves, from the almost imperceptible ones of her stomach to the generous ones where her waist and hips met. Instantly, he thought they'd make for excellent handholds; he could picture himself gripping her hips roughly, pressing Lucy's body closer to his. Her tits, already a favorite of his to touch, looked all the more inviting outside the confines of her shirt and bra.

Yep, this was definitely different from every other time she had been naked before him. This was his girlfriend's body now. This was the body of the girl he'd been kissing and touching, the one who wanted him to touch her even more intimately.

"N-Natsu! W-why are you staring like that?" Lucy asked, beginning to cover her nipples with her arms, shy from Natsu's intense gaze.

"Sorry, I know I've seen you naked like a million times already, it's just...kinda different from all the other times, y'know?"

Lucy bobbed her head in agreement, blushing and nervously squeaked out, "I know what you mean."

Natsu continued where he had left off in disrobing. Lucy's nude form certainly had distracted him, as well as doing something else. The hard-on that he had been fighting to keep away during their make-out session was now very prominent in his pants. It would be even more obvious just how turned-on he was if he kept on his boxers—they'd do nothing to hide his bulge. Shrugging, he decided to just take it all off. Lucy would eventually see him hard and erect anyway; there was no time like the present to get her acclimated to the sight.

Lucy gasped when he pulled off both pants and boxers together, his engorged cock springing free to jut out in front of him.

"So big." she whispered, quiet enough that a normal man wouldn't have caught it. Natsu, with his dragon senses however, heard every word and smiled at the compliment to his manhood. Now if only he could get rid of the sudden nervousness he had; he really, really wanted to please Lucy—to make her feel good—and his inexperience in these matters was doing nothing for his confidence.

They came together once again, Lucy straddling Natsu as he sat on her couch once again. The feel of the hard little pebbles of her nipples against the skin of his chest was so indescribably better when there were no clothes between them. Her clothed core rubbed wonderfully against his rigid shaft as they kissed more passionately now; Lucy's movements inflamed him—he wanted her so badly already.

He touched her all over, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. She was slightly squishy in places, her hips for example; his fingers sunk in to the pliant flesh as he gripped her there with one hand, rocking her against his erection.

His other hand came up to fondle one of her breasts, experimentally pinching a nipple. He was rewarded with a buck of Lucy's hips and a gasp of surprise. Liking her reaction, he explored some more, pulling, twisting, and flicking the pink bud. He experimented with how much pressure to apply, learning just how much was needed to get Lucy mewling between kisses and grinding into his lap.

His moved the hand holding her hip, gliding it upward along the curve of her waist, stopping when it reached the breast he had been neglecting, grasping it in his hand. He quite liked the weight of it and the malleable quality of the flesh there.

Breaking their kiss, both of them panting hard, Natsu's eyes shifted back and forth from Lucy's eyes to her chest within his hands. He began lowering his head, hesitantly, keeping in eye contact with Lucy, ready to back off at a single word from her.

His lips touched her nipple, kissing it first. Sticking out his tongue, he gave it a tentative lick before enveloping it into his mouth. Lucy responded by clasping his head closely to her bosom, threading her fingers into Natsu's rosy pink locks.

Lucy bucked more wildly now, moaning loudly with each pull of his teeth on her sensitive peak. He could feel her panties dampening against his cock, the warm wetness touching him, making his erection painfully hard.

He paused in his actions, gritting his teeth, trying to soften his stiffness by will alone.

Lucy noticed immediately, stopping when he did to look at him in concern.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" she asked, searching for the evidence for his distress.

"S'okay, Lucy." he said, pushing out the breath he'd been holding. "You've just got me too fired up, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." she replied automatically and then gazing down at his "problem", let out another "Oh!", this time her face flushing crimson.

Lucy said nothing while Natsu tried thinking unsexy thoughts to calm himself. Unfortunately, nothing was working; he was going to have to excuse himself to take care of it in the bathroom.

"Can I try something?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked up at Lucy's face; it was even redder than before.

"There's something I read in one of Erza's books that I've been wanting to try." Although heavily embarrassed, Lucy had a definite air of determination about her person. Natsu was willing to try whatever she had in mind, as long as it was voluntary on her part.

His girlfriend slid off his lap, coming to rest in a kneeling position between his spread legs.

"I don't know if I'll be any good at this," she said, "but I think you'll still like it. All the other girls said I should try it."

And with that, Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her bountiful mounds around his thick length. He groaned at the sensation of being encased within her bosom. The sight of the head of his dick poking out of her cleavage was incredibly hot to him. Then she made things even better, moving her tits up and down in his lap, his penis sliding along her slightly sweaty chest, the grip of her breasts tight and warm. Her eyes never left his, making the act seem even more intimate and erotic than it already was.

"Ah, Lucy!" he said, grunting with pleasure as he thrusted into her bust, his hands moving to lay on top of hers, grasping them, adding more pressure and helping her move along his dick faster and faster. With how turned-on he already was, what she was currently doing, and his inexperience, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

With one particularly hard thrust, Natsu's tip of his dick poked Lucy in the chin. Surprisingly, she seemed to take it in stride, and only blushed a little at the contact. His girlfriend then took him completely by surprise again when a few thrusts later, she angled her chin and enveloped the head of his cock within her mouth.

The warm, wet heat of her mouth did him in. Before he had a chance to warn her, Natsu was emptying himself into her, riding out the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced.

Masturbation couldn't even compare. He was in heaven.

"Sorry...Lucy..." he panted, his eyes fluttering dreamily as he lay relaxed against the back of the couch. "That was just...too much."

"It's okay, Natsu. I think you need more fruit and vegetables in your diet though. It was pretty salty."

Natsu peeked an eye open, smiling at how awesome his girlfriend was. How did he ever manage to get so lucky?

She smiled back at him, looking pretty damn pleased with herself. It was a good look for her. He liked confident Lucy.

He felt damn good. That release was just what he needed, and now he wanted to make Lucy feel that way too.

Leaning forward some, Natsu hugged her around the waist and lifted her to lay on her back next to him. He shifted his own body, laying on top of Lucy's to deliver a warm, wet kiss directly to her mouth.

He moved to her earlobe and neck, licking and lightly biting her flesh. Lucy shivered when his breath ghosted across her skin.

He then began kissing down the length of her body, paying special attention to both breasts, suckling both nipples into his mouth in turn.

Natsu moved down to her trim waist, dipping his tongue into her navel and making Lucy giggle when he sucked hard on the side of her stomach, wanting to make her laugh; leaving a hickey there was an additional benefit.

Soon, it was before him—her panty clad cleft. The dampness seemed more pronounced than ever and the smell coming from her was exquisite.

"Lucy, can I?" Natsu asked, his fingers tracing the waistband of her panties, coming to rest on the sides as he hooked them underneath, a request to take them off.

He held her gaze, waiting for the okay, her face immediately flushing crimson. She eagerly nodded her consent, bobbing her head up and down several times. Words escaped her at the moment, but the lust in her eyes spoke volumes about what she currently wanted.

Natsu savored taking Lucy's panties off. It was the first time he'd ever had Lucy's express permission to do so and he wanted to commit the act to memory.

Panties removed, he stared for a long while at the area between Lucy's legs. He had caught glimpses of it before from several instances of Lucy unintentionally being naked in front of him, usually only seeing the short blonde curls there. The single time he had got a better look, when he held her by the ankle upside down after a failed "Lucy kick" and her towel subsequently fell off, was abruptly ended when Lucy's other foot had connected with his head, making him drop her to the floor. Being able to take his time and look all he wanted now was so much better than all those other times combined.

Her vagina was sort of pretty, in its own way; it reminded him of certain flowers he had seen, the lips very much looking like plump petals. It had something else in common with flowers—an attractive scent. Unlike flowers, however, this scent affected him in a way that no other smell ever had.

He felt his dick begin to harden again, Lucy's aroma of arousal firing him up once more.

"You'll tell me if I do anything you don't like, right?" he asked, the set of his brow serious. He needed Lucy to be honest with him, so he knew what worked and what didn't for the future.

A nod of her head and Natsu gave his first tentative lick at her nether regions. Pleased at the taste and texture of Lucy, pleased at the sounds that issued from Lucy as he continued, Natsu finally understood where the sex-obsessed guys of the guild were coming from.

He could definitely get used to this.


	6. clothes

**Prompt: Clothes**

 **Title: Virgo, The Nalu Shipper**

 **A/N: So, something weird happened yesterday when I posted my 'fired up' prompt. It let me post a new chapter, but it didn't update properly. So, be sure to read the previous chapter if you didn't read it yesterday.**

 **Not a future fic, I'd date this one to that short time between Edolas and Tenrou. I also believe the 'Welcome to Natsu's House' omake can be dated to this time according to Natsu's clothes (i.e. he was still wearing his open vest in it). I only mention this because it's important for the events of the story.**

 **This one is not smutty at all, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.**

* * *

Natsu was mildly confused.

It was strange enough to be woken at five in the morning to someone pounding on his front door. He didn't usually have visitors. The few people that knew where he lived, once stepping inside his house, were always very reluctant to come back.

He knew why, of course. His house was a mess, plain and simple.

Not that he cared if others came to see him in his home. It was really just a place to sleep, to prepare food at when he didn't feel like going to the guild, to store his money and clothes and his few other belongings, and now to display the rapidly growing collection of mementos from his adventures with his team.

He'd much rather hang out elsewhere—sleep over at someone else's house (and in their much more comfortable bed if he could manage it), eat all their delicious food, mess with their weird girly clothes and junk. He didn't know why it was, but that apartment on Strawberry Street (and the celestial mage residing within) had a draw on him, he just never could manage to stay away for long.

So, it was especially strange to him to open his door that morning not only because of the rare visitor, but because of just who it was that was standing outside to greet him.

"Virgo?" He was more than a little puzzled as to why one of Lucy's spirits would be visiting him, especially with Lucy nowhere in sight.

"Is Lucy okay?" he asked, instantly worried that something horrible had happened to her and that's why the zodiac spirit was there.

Virgo gave him a small smile; it was hard for him to read, the maid spirit was so weird (just like Lucy and the rest of her spirits), that he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Hime is fine." Virgo reassured him in her usual monotone voice.

Natsu relaxed immediately, loosening muscles that he hadn't even been aware that he'd been tensing in his agitation. Still, though, why _was_ Virgo here then?

"O...kay...soooo...what's up?"

Another indiscernible smile greeted him.

"Hime cleaned up your room."

"...Yeah?" he asked slowly, glancing over his shoulder at the odd sight of his house being relatively clean for once, all thanks to Lucy's efforts. It really was a pretty cool surprise when he came home to it. He had laughed at the time; only Lucy would break into someone's house to scare someone and end up _cleaning_ it.

"You have her maid costume from your first mission." she stated, still smiling that incomprehensible little smile.

Natsu startled slightly from that. Was Virgo here because of the costume, thinking he had a thing for maids?

"I have something that only Master Natsu can appreciate." she followed this statement with an eye waggle so unexpected and discordant with her delivery that it was extremely jarring. It made Natsu feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Wha-what...is it?" he asked, his voice higher-pitched than he would've liked.

"This." She said, reaching into her cleavage, and before Natsu had time to stop her or even close his eyes, she had pulled something out of the space.

It looked like...clothes?

The maid spirit quickly shook out the material she was holding to reveal that it was indeed some clothing. In one hand she held a tank top and a short jean skirt, the other a _very_ familiar-looking bikini and skirt wrap.

One sniff of the air around them and he was certain.

"Lucy's clothes?"

The celestial spirit nodded, that same smile on her face. Was she..teasing him?

While Natsu looked at her blankly, Virgo went on to explain.

"This is what Hime was wearing when I changed both of your wet and torn clothes. I mended them." Here she lifted the arm holding the tank top and skirt. Vaguely, Natsu remembered that that had indeed been the outfit worn by Lucy before they both went over that waterfall and subsequently woke up in matching outfits provided by Virgo.

"This one" she continued, now holding the other outfit up, "was worn in Edolas."

That he already knew. How could he ever forget that one? He had personally picked it out, completely satisfied with how it looked on Lucy.

She had looked _hot_.

He still didn't understand why it hadn't worked on Hughes.

There was silence for some time, Natsu thinking over what could've gone wrong in his strategy, and Virgo thinking who knows what.

"So, which one Master Natsu?' Virgo asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Which one what?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Which one do you want to own, of course. And you may only pick one."

This time he knew the zodiac spirit's smile was a teasing one.

"Wh-what?!" he answered, a little panicked. "I-I couldn't! Those are Lucy's!"

"Come on. I know you want to. I won't tell." Virgo said in a sing-song voice, or at least as much as she could manage with her vocal limitations. It was a really weird effect.

"B-but..." Natsu began again only to be cut off by Virgo.

"They smell like Hime." Virgo said, pushing both outfits forward so they were directly under Natsu's nose.

Natsu couldn't help but breath in the scent permeating Lucy's clothes, not when they were so close to him. It was so her, he could smell the body wash she had used, the floral perfume she preferred, even the smell of her magic, which he supposed had been strengthened by Virgo carrying them where she had. There was also sweat and something else; he could definitely smell some of Lucy's natural body odor on her clothes.

"Did you wash these?" he asked the spirit maid.

"No." she said, and this time instead of that teasing smile, she gave him a wink.

Natsu gulped. Should he or shouldn't he? Lucy would surely kill him if she ever found out. On the other hand, he might be less inclined to sniff her laundry if he had something of hers at home...

Virgo waited patiently, holding out both outfits, that teasing smile of hers back on her face.

Natsu shakily pointed to his choice, and Virgo, handing it over to him, returned the other outfit to her cleavage.

Virgo turned to leave, only for Natsu to call out to her.

"Wait! You don't want something in return? Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons." she answered, soon after returning to the celestial spirit realm.

Natsu was still staring confusedly at the spot she had been, puzzling out her actions, when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Natsu? Who's at the door?" Happy asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What's that in your hands?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Natsu answered, quickly smashing his new acquisition into a ball in his arms and running to the bathroom.

Happy just shrugged, shut the front door, and returned to bed.

* * *

A little later, in Lucy's apartment, the resident of said apartment was just waking up from a dream in which she was pretty sure that her and Natsu spent the whole day together. She couldn't quite remember what had happened, but she knew it had been fun. For some reason she also had the oddest sensation that she could smell him, and she had liked it.

It had been a very nice dream.

She shifted under her covers, grasping the edge of her blanket to hold it close to her face. Instantly, she smelled it. Natsu!

She sat bolt upright in bed, screeching out his name, ready to Lucy kick that idiot for daring to sneak into her bed again.

When he wasn't there, she was more than a little confused, to say the least.

"You screamed his name with such passion. You do liiiiike him, don't you?"

Lucy screamed and started to aim a kick at the uninvited guest in her home. She barely had time to stop herself when she realized it was only Virgo.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked and sighed in exasperation at Virgo's disappointed face. Why her maid spirit wanted to be "punished" so badly, she'd never know.

Since Lucy was already up and out of bed, she decided she might as well get ready for the day. She went back to her bed with the idea of straightening the covers only to be met with a strange sight.

Natsu's cloak, the one he had given to her straight off his back when they had returned from Edolas to a cold, miserable rain in Magnolia, was now laying on her bed where her blanket should've been. Her usual comforter lay folded neatly on her couch nearby.

She whipped her head around to stare questioningly at Virgo, who only looked hopefully back at her.

Lucy sighed. "I thought I asked you to return this to Natsu for me."

"Master Natsu doesn't need it. He doesn't get cold. You do." The spirit reasoned. "Doesn't Hime want a memento from her boyfriend? Master Natsu has items belonging to Hime."

Lucy instantly reacted, trying to convince her spirit that Natsu was only a friend to her. However, all of it went unheard by Virgo, who somehow had gotten Lucy wrapped up in the cape again.

Damn if it didn't smell nice though. Woodsy and like campfires, and something most definitely male.

"If Hime would prefer, she could have a full outfit instead?" Virgo asked, gesturing to two mannequins next to her, both displaying articles of clothing belonging to the dragon-slayer.

"Where did you get Natsu's underwear?!" Lucy asked, embarrassed that such a thing should be presented to her. As if she'd exhibit that in her house!

"In your closet."

Damn Natsu, probably left them there after one of the times he had tried on her clothes.

Virgo, of course, ignored Lucy's protests explaining what probably happened, the maid spirit teasing her, making several comments about Lucy having a "secret affair" with Natsu.

In the end, Lucy chose neither outfit, the other being the clothes Virgo dressed him in during the Nirvana incident, mended after the damage inflicted on them in his fight with Brain/Zero. She did, however, decide to keep the cloak for her own use.

It was quite warm, and it was true that Natsu wouldn't need it. It might be nice to spend some of her December and January snuggling under it with a book and a cup of hot cocoa. The fact that it still smelled like Natsu had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

* * *

Satisfied with her accomplishments, Virgo arrived back in the celestial spirit realm, whereupon she was instantly accosted by Loke.

Slinging an arm around the maid's shoulders, he addressed her, "Tell nii-san, Natsu picked the bikini, didn't he?"

Virgo pulled out the remaining outfit from her visit to the dragon-slayer's house: the tank top and skirt.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, and Loke, knowing what she wanted to ask, answered her unspoken question.

"Natsu's a budding pervert with a great sense of smell. Which one would you pick if you were him?"


	7. domestic

**Prompt: Domestic**

 **Title: Wood**

 **A/N: Very, very smutty. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu smiled as he viewed the setting sun, glad to finally be heading back home. He, along with his exceed partner Happy, pulled the last cart of firewood behind them, their long day of toiling in the forest finally at an end. Cutting and carrying firewood all day had totally sucked; it was boring work, doing the same few motions over and over again. It hadn't even been that great of a workout—not for the dragon-slayer at least.

In the past he wouldn't have even bothered with such a task. Both him with his fire magic and Happy with his fur coat keeping them warm, they hadn't needed too much in the way of heat, especially for Magnolia's fairly mild winters. He could use his magic to heat any hot water they had needed, so the only times they really needed a wood fire was for certain types of cooking. Even then there had always been a strong preference to eat elsewhere—Mira's standard fare at the guild far outshining anything that he or Happy could make for themselves.

That was before though. Before Lucy came into his life and changed up how he did things. And now that she had finally moved in with Natsu and Happy, keeping his house heated was a necessity.

Now he had someone living with him that didn't have a fur coat or an unusually high body temperature. He had someone that insisted on daily hot showers and the occasional bath. He had someone whose cooking he enjoyed eating not only because she was pretty good at it (not as good as Mira, of course, but still pretty damn good for a girl who grew up with a chef to cook all her meals for her), but because she made food for _him_ specifically.

The least he could do was keep her comfortable. A clean, warm, and fed Lucy was by far happier than one that wasn't. And it was, after all, one of his goals in life now to make her happy.

The other goal, of course, was to live his life every day in such a way that Igneel would be proud of him. Really though, what better way was there to make his father proud of him than by taking care of those he loved?

Today may have been filled with long, boring work, but really, gathering wood for Lucy had been nothing compared to what he'd had to do to make his cottage livable for her. Fixing the leaky plumbing, patching up the holes in his roof, and cleaning up his junk had taken more of his time and effort than he liked—and those were just a few of the _small_ jobs he'd had to do. The most arduous task in his remodeling had to definitely be the addition of actual bedrooms—no longer was the hammock in his living room his main resting place; Lucy's comfortable bed now furnished the room she currently shared with him.

Making these changes to his house and life had its perks though. One was that Lucy often invited him to join in during her bath time now—and if he thought it was great in the past using her old apartment's bathtub alone, it was like a little piece of heaven being able to take one _with_ her! He wouldn't mind taking a bath a couple of times a day if Lucy was part of the package.

His mind wandered as he walked. Memories of Lucy, wet and slippery, soap bubbles clinging to her skin flooded his brain, bringing a goofy grin to his face and a familiar sensation to his groin. He knew he should stop; Happy would surely notice and give him shit for it, having an uncanny knack for knowing what was going on in his head.

As if on cue, Happy interrupted him from his pleasant thoughts.

"What's that weird look for, Natsu?" he asked, amusement apparent in his question.

"Just thinking about Lucy." Natsu answered, deciding not to hide it. Happy would wheedle it out of him anyway.

"Oh, really?" Happy responded, waggling his eyebrows at him and giggling. "You _never_ do that!"

Natsu let him have his fun. Happy rarely got to tease either of them now, his old catchphrase of "You liiiike her (or "You liiiike him", if Happy was teasing Lucy), having lost its effectiveness when Natsu and Lucy could openly admit that they in fact did like each other.

"Do you think we've got enough wood for her?" Happy asked a few minutes later, his mirth at Natsu's thoughts having passed.

"It better be. We've got like a mountain of firewood in the yard now."

"Good." Happy replied, sighing in relief. His face then brightened and Happy voiced the thought that had suddenly come to him. "Since we stocked the yard with wood today, do you think we could stock the freezer with fish tomorrow?"

Natsu laughed at his friend's one-track mind. "Sure, buddy. Let's do it."

Finally at home, the duo deposited the cart next to the large stack of firewood they had collected. The pile could probably use something to shelter it, to keep it dry from the rain and snow, but he'd worry about that another day. Right now, it was time to see the woman he had been doing all this for.

"Hey, Lu-" he called out as he stepped through the door, his words dying in his throat as he surveyed the scene before him.

Lucy was in the kitchen, facing away from him, her body bent over as she struggled with something in a lower cabinet. The short little dress she wore had hiked itself up in her effort, giving Natsu an excellent view of her upper thighs and lower ass.

He felt the beginning of stirrings in his loins; the arousing sight was firing him up.

Happy giggled. "Lucy, are you wearing a thong?!"

Oddly enough there was no response, and when Lucy straightened again, a large pot in her hands, he saw that she wore the headphones that she had recently purchased, having wanted the item to pass the time on long train rides and when working about the house as she was doing now.

As she filled the pot with water and set it on the stove, she bounced and swayed, her eyes closed as she nodded along to the music playing.

Now that she was upright again, he could see that she wore an apron over her small dress, the material pulled tight, emphasizing _all_ of her curves. It didn't help matters either that the sight of Lucy in an apron played into the slight Lucy-as-a-maid fetish that he had. By the way her chest jiggled as she danced around, Natsu became convinced that Lucy was not wearing a bra. He drunk in her appearance, becoming more and more turned-on as he watched.

"Natsu, look..." Happy began, but stopped in his tracks and sighed deeply when he saw the familiar lust-filled expression on his partner's face. "...Okay, I guess I can make myself scarce." From the vase on the table, he grabbed a flower for Charle, a tip given to him by Lucy for which he was immeasurably thankful for, and headed back out the open door. "I'll be back in a couple hours; you better be done by then. I already have enough trauma as it is from the last time!"

Natsu barely heard him, so entranced was he by Lucy's hopping and bopping as she measured out ingredients and placed any dirty dishes in the sudsy dishwater nearby. He vaguely remembered closing the door before padding over to the kitchen and Lucy.

By now, Lucy had finished at the stove, the chicken and vegetable stew by the smell of it happily simmering away. Currently she was occupied with the dishes in the sink, scrubbing away at a large bowl and humming along with the music only she could hear.

When he finally reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind suddenly, making her scream and jump in surprise from the action. Her reaction had him automatically busting out in laughter.

"Natsu! You startled me!" Lucy admonished as she pulled the headphones off and set them on the counter.

Natsu only chuckled in reply, hugging her closely, taking a nice, long sniff of Lucy's hair, sighing in contentment at her fragrant scent.

"Did you get lots of wood for me?" Lucy questioned, settling back into Natsu's chest as his hug turned into slow, sensual caresses.

"Oh yeah, I got 'wood' all right." Natsu answered, grabbing Lucy by a hip as he ground her rear end against him. Shifting her long blonde hair to one side, Natsu descended upon the bare expanse of her neck, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses from her shoulder to her ear.

"Y-you do...don't you?" Lucy stammered breathlessly, her skin quickly becoming heated from Natsu's attentions.

"Wait! Where's Happy?" she suddenly asked, agitated, trying to pull out of Natsu's grasp.

"Charle, of course." Natsu answered, pulling her back against him, grunting when her rump pressed pleasantly against his rigid shaft. "He said something about not wanting to be traumatized again."

"That cat.." she said, relaxing into him again, all thoughts about the blue exceed quickly leaving her mind.

"Oh, that's nice." she breathed, when Natsu pulled her earlobe into his mouth, lightly nibbling on it. His hands had started roaming up her outer thighs, lifting up the hem of her dress to hook his fingers around the tiny strings of her panties.

"These things ought to be banned." he murmured in her ear, rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger.

"You like it." Lucy purred at him, bringing an arm up to rest her hand along the side of his face.

"Hell yeah, I do." He agreed heartily. He liked Lucy's lacy underwear, her short skirts, her halter tops. On the other hand, he also liked it when she wore more conservative things such as fuzzy sweaters, jeans, and the occasional long, flowing dress. And he certainly couldn't deny that he also liked it when she wore nothing at all. He guessed he just liked Lucy.

He pushed the tiny article of clothing down over her hips and thighs, Lucy helping shimmy out of them after they were past her knees. Natsu then unzipped the back of her dress, pushing the straps off her shoulders and down her arms.

His hands, slipping in between apron and dress, gravitated towards her breasts, freeing the generous mounds from the dress's loosened bodice.

"Fuck, do I love your tits!" he growled in appreciation, squeezing them roughly, his fingers rubbing her nipples into hard buds.

"You certainly do like to fixate on them." Lucy said, letting out a whimper when he coordinated what his hands were doing with a particularly hard grind of his hips against her bottom.

"There's just something about them..." They were soft, warm, and squishy—already good reasons to love playing with them. Add to that that his attentions to them always fired up Lucy, why wouldn't he naturally want to touch them?

While one hand continued its assault on her chest, the other began to drag past her waist, over her hip, and down her thigh. Reaching the hem of her short dress, he slid his hand underneath, heading for the area between her legs.

When his fingers found their destination, Lucy was already drenched. His digits glided effortlessly along her wet folds. He inserted one calloused finger inside her core, grinning at Lucy's moan of pleasure. Using his thumb to stimulate her clit, he began to pump in and out. Lucy wriggled as she enjoyed his ministrations, her ass moving in such a way to cause delicious friction against his well-established boner.

Natsu inserted another finger into her soaked center, increasing his pace. She bucked wildly against his hand, moaning each time his digits hit that sweet spot inside. In his other hand her nipples had become hard little pebbles and she squealed in delight when he gave one a pinch.

Her aroused scent was coming off her in waves. It, and the sight of Lucy squirming in pleasure had gotten him rock hard.

"Natsu, I need you! Fuck me! Fuck me, please!" Lucy cried out between panting breaths.

He was only too happy to oblige.

Hurriedly, he undid his pants, pulling them and his boxers down enough to free his turgid length. Taking it in one hand, he ran his cock along Lucy's wet cleft, coating the head in her juices. He lined up at her entrance, and then with a quick snap of his hips, he was seated deeply inside her.

It felt _so fucking good_.

Gripping her tightly by the hips, he began to thrust. Lucy, bent over to allow deeper penetration, palmed the counter in front of her, her knuckles turning white in her effort to hold on.

Her breasts swayed back and forth as he pounded into her, straining against the apron; he was in danger of being hypnotized and losing himself by the erotic sight. Tearing his gaze away, he focused instead on the sight of his dick pushing in and out of Lucy's slit. While, just as erotic, this sight reminded him more of Lucy's needs.

He loved everything about his current position: the feel of how tightly Lucy's inner walls clenched him, the way her butt rippled when he slammed into her, the sounds of bliss escaping Lucy's mouth.

"I'm so close, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, almost sobbing in ecstasy. "More! More!"

He'd give her more alright.

Hooking one arm under one of her legs, he lifted it, spreading Lucy wide. He wasn't a hundred percent sure about Lucy, but the change in position was awesome for him. He cock filled her to the hilt; he grunted and groaned every time his balls came in contact with her fluid-covered cleft. Relying on Lucy's grip on the counter to keep them steady, Natsu moved his hand from her hip to her slick core. Two fingers rubbed at her clit, Natsu adding a tiny bit of lightning-fire magic as he stroked the sensitive pearl.

It had its desired effect. Lucy let out a loud cry as she hit her peak. Her walls immediately clenched down on his dick, bringing about his own orgasm. The hand that had been pleasuring her clasped her tightly about the waist, holding on for dear life as he filled her to the brim with his seed.

Sated, the couple came apart, pulling their clothing back on, with the exception of Lucy's thong. That she teasingly left off.

They ate the stew Lucy had prepared, it luckily having escaped being burnt during their activities. When they were finished, their bowls and spoons soaking in the dish water, Lucy grabbed Natsu by his scarf and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"How long was happy going to be gone for?" she asked between kisses.

"He said a couple of hours. Why?"

Lucy pulled his head down, whispering her intentions into his ear.

Slipping her hand in his pants, Lucy grabbed him by his manhood, leading the way to the bedroom. Ready for round two, the "wood" in his pants twitched in anticipation as he willingly followed.


	8. sexting

**Prompt: Sexting**

 **Title: Extra Features**

 **A/N: Not smutty, some implied naughtiness at the end.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved. It's been a fun week.**

* * *

"Here, Natsu, I got this for you." Lucy said, handing over to her boyfriend the newest model of Warren's invention—the miniature communications lacrima.

He surveyed the unexpected gift. "What for, Lucy?" Really, he didn't see the point in having his own communicator, he could always use Lucy's if he _absolutely_ needed to talk to someone. Honestly though, he'd much rather just visit with someone face to face if he needed to talk to them.

"Well, if you must know it's for just in case you're not here when you said you'd be."

"Sheesh Lucy, that happened the one time and I said I was sorry." For a girl who never held a grudge, Lucy sure didn't want to let go of the one instance where he lost track of time fishing with Happy and was extremely late for a date.

"It's not just for that. There might come a time where one of us in on a mission without the other. Wouldn't it be nice to know that everything was okay?" Lucy reasoned.

"Yeah, but I bet Gray or Erza'd be there. I could use theirs."

"Why are you so set against having one of these?" his girlfriend asked huffily, holding up the handheld device.

"Why do you feel I need one?" he asked in turn.

"Because then I wouldn't have to wonder and worry if you didn't show up one night! I could give you a call!"

Lucy worried about him? He knew _he_ worried about her constantly. Even after her habit of getting kidnapped and into other sorts of trouble subsided, he still worried. But _her_ worrying about him, he had no idea.

"Fine, Lucy. I'll take it." Anything to ease Lucy's mind.

Lucy handed it to him, plopping down next to where she sat on the bed. "I entered my number into it already; check it out."

Natsu had rarely used the old version of Warren's invention, but it was a pretty simple set-up—you just entered in the personal number of the lacrima-phone of the person you were contacting, and when they answered, you could talk. This machine looked so different. There were little pictures all over, and no obvious place to enter a number. He had no idea what to do.

"Uh...Lucy?"

"It's so different isn't it?" Lucy declared. "Warren really put a lot of work into it."

"How do I make a call though?" he pondered aloud, not sure at all what all tiny graphics on his lacrima-phone were for.

So Lucy showed him step by step what to do. It was simple really once he knew.

"You can even send texts and pictures on it." she stated, pointing to two other icons on the device's screen.

"Texts?"

"Letters, Natsu."

"You could send me a letter?" he asked, pleased at the thought. Lucy had never sent him a letter before. When he thought about it, he found he really really wanted that.

"Sure I could, as long as you send me one back."

"Deal." he said immediately.

The next half-hour was spent writing texts to one another, both of them just getting used to the new technology, Lucy helping Natsu much of the time with the process.

It was actually a lot of fun. He certainly could now see the benefits of his new present. When he was home late at night and missing Lucy, he could just hop on this little machine and instantly be connected with her.

"You know, Natsu, there's something else these communicators can do." Lucy said, a sudden flirty tone added to her voice.

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked, instantly curious as to what it could be.

"I think I should show you instead of telling you. I'm going to go in the bathroom and send you a special message, okay?"

"'Kay."

Lucy wasn't in her bathroom long before his phone was buzzing, the sign of a new message.

However, instead of words, Lucy's "message" was a single picture.

A picture of her. Buck naked. And in a very lewd position.

"What do you think, Natsu?" she called through the door.

He wiped away the trail of blood coming from his nostril. "Um, not bad, Lucy." he hollered back, lying through his teeth. "Better send some more."

Yes, lots more.


End file.
